El resurgir del kishin
by Stein-kun
Summary: Esta historia no tiene mucho que ver con soul eater pero no me olvidare de incluir a los personajes del anime. En resumen dos chavos despues de hacer atacados por prekishines son salvados y llevados a el Shibusen. ahi su vida se hara mejor hasta que se comete un pequeño error y pues no le sigo que cuento la historia. quejas por el titulo? sinceramente no se me ocurrio nada mejor
1. Chapter 1

Aqui stein-kun diciendoles que he empezado con mi segundo fic esta vez no sera de halo ahora es de Soul Eater, ya traia esa idea en la cabeza hasta que mi socio Canseco me dijo oye que tal si empezamos con un fic de Soul Eater y esa fue la motivación que necesitaba para empezarlo. Asi que disfruten mi segundo fic.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Atras Ragres!-me grito un amigo justo a tiempo para que pudiera esquivar un golpe y el darle uno a mi atacante

Gracias-dije devolviendo el golpe al que me habia atacado. Esto me era bastante comun ser inteligente es bueno y creenme a veces es un serio problema, por ejemplo los tipos que querian que les hicieras la tarea y les decias que no pos como que se enojaban y no querian dejar que un enano les dijiera que no a una de sus ordenes. El tipo que me habia avisado no era nadie mas que mi mejor amigo Gerardo el siempre ha estado a mi lado ayudandome a combatir las batallas que no podría ganar solo y eramos un gran equipo nos cuidamos las espaldas y lo que no podia hacer uno el otro si podia.

Ragres, Gerardo! Dejenlo ahora mismo-la que nos acababa de regañar no era nadie mas que nuestra maestra de grupo, ella siempre llegaba cuando ya habiamos controlado la pelea y jamas culpaba al otro sino a nosotros por ser unos abusadores contra niños indefensos mis polainas. Esa maestra siempre me habia dado mala espina como si algo malvado residiera dentro de ella, Gerardo era el unico que lo sabia y decia que sentia lo mismo, pero en fin ella era la usual maestra molesta que jamas seria tu aliado-Ya llevan a tres alumnos esta semana creo que deberan estar encerrados de nuevo en el sotano, limpiando lo que le encargamos al conserje y hoy sera diferente estaran aqui hasta despues de clases y les avisare a sus padres que si siguen asi reprobaran este bimestre-nos dijo eso y se fue a su oficina.

Ja estan en problemas de nuevo tontos-nos dijo el tipo que me habia atacado.

Esto es tan injusto-dijo Gerardo, quien andaba con su tipico sueter color celste cenizo, patalon de mezclilla gris y unos guantes de cuero negro, a por cierto el tipo mide 1.80, su piel es de color como que cremita y tiene el el pelo de color negro y unos ojos de color cafe con un poco de gris-pero que mas da-dijo poniendo su codo en mi hombro-oye traia contrabando de comida chatarra que tal si lo disfrutamos durante el castigo.

Seguro amigo-dije caminando y llendo por mi mochila ya que en esta escuela los castigos eran como decirlos de aplicación inmediata, yo por otro lado mido 1.70 (como lo envidio!), mi piel es un tono mas oscuro que la de Gerardo,tengo el pelo de color cafe claro y tengo unos ojos de color negro grisaceo, casi siempre ando con una chaqueta de cuero con una camisa blanca abajo de ella y un panalon de mezclilla color azul marino a y traigo unos guantes como los de Gerardo me los regalo en mi cumple-eh te reto a que llego primero al sotano-dije empezando a correr.

Oye! Eso no es justo-dijo tomando su mochila y se fue corriendo de tras de mi.

Oye Ragres se te olvida tu linterna-dije aventandole una al tio, Ragres es un buen tipo pero se mete en problemas muy amenudo pero que seria la vida sin un poco de problemas.

Gracias que traes ahora de contrabando querido amigo-una de las ventajas de tener a Gerardo de amigo es que el podia conseguirte la comida chatarra que quisieras si le avisabas con tiempo y tenias el dinero para pagarle.

Je todo esto-dije abriendo mi mochila-cocas, papitas, helados (jamas les dire como hago para que no se derritan) y dulces lo que se te ofresca.

Ok que comienze el trabajo!-dije tomando una coca y empezando a limpiar el aceite de unos estantes.

5 horas despues

Y aqui es cuando me arrepiento de ser tu amigo-dije mientras me reia al mismo tiempo-las clases acabaron hace dos horas y nosotros seguimos aqui-dije mientras me apoyaba contra una pared.

Asi pues toma esto-dijo Ragres aventando un pedazito de madera que fue a golpear una escoba, que golpeo un estante que lanzo un bote de agua y me cayo en la cabeza-tengo precisión absoluta.

Sabes ese golpe dolio-dije sobandome la cabeza, derrepente una luz cayo sobre mis ojos y no era la linterna de Ragres voltee a ver la puerta que daba acceso al sotano para encotrar a nuestro director sangrando y empapado de sudor-director! -corri a socorrerlo, pero la herida era muy grave moriria en cuestion de segundos.

Gerardo corran ... su profe .. ejercito ...-y se desplomo en mis brazos, justo en ese momento Ragres llego a mi lado, pero algo mas capto nuestra atencion de a cortada que tenia nuestro director salio, bueno no se como describirlo como que una flamita azul voladora.

Que es eso-me pregunto Ragres.

Sinceramente no se Ragres-se me habia nublado la vista a causa de algunas lagrimas-tomala y hay que largarnos de aqui-me empeze a secar as lagrimas-antes de morir me dijo algo de nuestra profesora y un ejercito.

Tome la rara flamita voladora y sali corriendo tras Gerardo, nos quedamos impactados al encontrarnos unas otras diez flamitas azules volando por los pasillos y cuerpos de alumnos y otros maestros tirados sin vida, la escuela habia sido atacada y no nos habiamos enterado-Gerardo mira-alguien o algo estaba tomando una de las flamitas voladoras y se la comia, de repente volteo a vernos sonrio y dijo-mas almas tras ellos-otras diez figuras aparecieron detras de el.

Habria muerto de no ser por Gerardo que habia golpeado a una de las criaturas que se habia abalanzado sobre mi, ya que yo me habia quedado tan impactado que ni siquiera habia reaccionado en ponerme a correr-Ragres no es el momento! Muevete!-Me tomo por el cuello de mi chaqueta.

Je-una figura detras de los seres se habia reido-cinco de ustedes acompáñenme los demas sigan comiendose las almas.

Cuando salimos de la escuela ya habia anochecido mire a mis lados y tome un poste y un tubo que encontre, el tubo se lanze a Ragres y seguimos corriendo otros diez metros hasta que dos de esos extraños seres que habian en la escuela se posaron enfrente de nosotros, ibamos a combatirlos hasta que Ragres me dijo que volteara y vi que otros tres de esos seres tambien nos habian seguido estabamos en desventaja y Ragres me tomo por el cuello del sueter y me empujo a un callejon y seguimos corriendo hasta que llegamos al final del camino.

Se acercan seis flamitas rojas-me dijo cuando voltea a verlo note como un destello en sus ojos, pero un momento dijo rojas las que habiamos visto eran azules y vi la que el tenia en la mano y definitivamente era azul, asi que que demonios eran las cosas que nos seguian-pero una es diferente a las otras cinco la siento como si fuera mas fuerte y su presencia se me hace familiar.

Nuestra profesora-dije señalandola ya que ya los podia ver enfrente de nosotros-el director me habia avisado algo sobre ella.

Si su director tenia un alma fuerte al podre resistir nuestro ataque de locura y seguir consciente e incrieiblemente llegar a avisarles a ustedes tecnicos.

Bueno ya sabia lo que tenia en mi mano el alma de mi director, pero otra duda habia surgido en mi porque nos habia llamado tecnicos, pero no habia tiempo de pensar las figuras se habian avalanzado sobre nosotros le debia una a Gerardo asi que me puse delante de el y golpee al primero que se acerco, pero el segundo era mas cabron el maldito salto por encima de mi y corrio a Gerardo el lo golpeo con su mano abierta y el tipo salio volando por encima de mi cabeza lo voltee a ver y el tenia la misma cara de sorprendido que yo-sea lo que sea-le ggrite-note detengas.

Ok ahora me siento como un dios golpear a alguien con la mano abierta y que vuele-oh si bitches-les grite a esos seres-acerquense y los mando a volar-pero lo que senti antes de dar el golpe fue que como una fuerza dentro de mi estaba surgiendo y al dar el golpe vi como que una pequeña descarga de electricidad salio de mi palma.

No te creas mucho solo porque puedas lanzar la frecuencia de tu alma Gerardo, les tomara mas a dos tecnicos con poca experiencia de combate para derrotarme.

Ahi es cuando todo se fue de cabez los cinco salieron corriendo al mismo tiempo, dos se fuerons contra Ragres lo ultimo que alcanze de ver de el fue que golpeaba a uno y el otro le golpeba el estomago y luego en la cabeza. En mi caso ella tenia razon a pesar de poder mandarlos a volar me superaron inmediatamente golpeandome en el estomago y al final me estrellaron mi arma contra mi cabeza, cuando volvi a recuperar mi consciencia estaba atado en el mismo callejon con Ragres a mi lado, el tambien estaba consciente, lo bueno es que los seres habian desaparecido la mala es que nuestra profesora tenia un cuchillo pegado a mi cuello al igual que al de Ragres.

Que bien que despertaste Gerardo los queria consciente para que pudieran sentir el dolor de morir-quito los cuchillos de nuestros cuellos y se preparo para lanzar la cuchillada que acabaria con nuestras vidas pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una guadaña cayo entre ella y nosotros, tenia un diseño peculiar su mango era gris y donde se juntaban el mango y el filo habia una zona esferica con lo que parecia un ojo de pupila roja, el mango era de zona zigzageada una de las partes era roja y la otra negra-Shibusen!-grito nuestra profesora y al ver hacia arriba, cayeron una rubia con el pelo un tanto cenizo y era de ojos color verdes, llevaba un chaquleco negro y una falda estilo leñador roja y negro, a su lado cayo un joven armado con dos pistolas, iba vestido de traje, su cabello era negro pero el lado izquierdo del pelo que cubria la mitad izquierda de su cabeza tenia tres lineas blancas y si ponias atencion parecia que se colocaba en la manera mas simetrica posibl. Al otro lado de la pelicenizo cayo un tipo de pelo celeste? ok se ven cosas nuevas todos los dias, el iba con una camisa sin mangas de color negro y un short blanco. El iba armado con una espada negra estilo katana creo en ella se notaba que irradiaba poder.

Bruja hemos venido por tu alma-grito la pelicenizo y en eso se ablanzaron sobre ella, cuando el primer tiro del tipo que iba en traje iba a tocarla aparecio uno de esos seres y lo recibio, despues de eso los otros 9 seres aparecieron detras de ella y se unieron a la lucha y la bruja aprovecho la distraccion para huir. Aproximadamente despues de diez minutos los seres ya no estaban y solo habian 10 flamitas rojas volando. Las armas de ellos se des transformaron para mostrar a (nota de autor no es porque no les este dando valor a las armas de Kid, Maka Y Black star es que describir se me hace muy complicado asi que dejemoslo con los aspectos usuales de Soul, Tsubaki, Liz y Patt vale) ..., la pelicenizo se volteo hacia nosotros la guadañaas se volvio a formar en sus manos y pense o yay viene y mata a los malos para poder matarnos ella, pero solo corto nuestras cadenas y su arma volvio a mostrar su aspecto humano.

Kid-la pelicenizo le estaba dirigiendo la palabra al sujeto del traje-notas lo mismo que yo en sus almas verdad.

Si Maka-ok la pelicenizo se llama Maka-sus almas son de tecnico y la bruja lo sabia-entonces vio lo que tenia en la mano y se me acerco-me la puedes dar porfavor?

Por que habria de hacerlo-le dije aunque no empleando mucho valor en las palabras el tambien podria matarme.

Soy un dios de la muerte-me dijo-yo colecto las almas de humanos y de kishines que son las cosas que los habian atacado, yo le dare paz a esta persona niño asi que damela.

Se la entregue sin creer mucho en lo que acababa de decirme al tenerla sobre su mano, cerro los ojos su mano se ilumino y el alma de mi director desaparecio.

El tipo de pelo celeste que ahora que lo noto tenia la cicatriz de una estrella grabada en su hombro derecho hablo-oye Kid si son tecnicos porque no los enviamos al Shibusen siempre son bienvenidos los nuevos.

Ya lo se Black Star-vaya nombresito-eso iba a hacer-se aclara la garganta-ustedes son lo que nosotros llamamos tecnicos como decirlo ustedes tienen almas con la suficiente fuerza para manejar almas demoniacas, no se asusten ese solo es su nombre oficial, pero si son como nuestras armas-dijo señalando a las rubias, a la alta de pelo negro y al peliblanco-Soul es una guadaña-dijo señalando al peliblanco-Tsubaki-dijo señalando a la de pelo negro-tiene un legado familiar muy especial y puede convertirse en cuatro tipos de armas y ellas-dijo señalando a las rubias-son liz-la alta-y Patty-la bajita-ellas se convierten en mis armas de fuego-saca una tarjeta de un bolsillo de su traje-nosotros estudiamos en una academia hecha especialmente para que los tecnicos y las armas aprendan a manejar mejor sus poderes. Si quieren evitar mas ataques de este tipo les recomendria que fueran ahi, estaran bien protegidos bajo el cuidado de mi padre-me da la tarjeta.

Bueno nos tenemos que ir-dijo blackstar dandose la vuelta.

Antes de que se alejaran mucho les grite-oye maka una pregunta antes de irnos nuestra profesora dijo algo de una frecuencia de alma a que se refería con eso y como rayos mande a volar esas criaturas?

Ella sonriente me respondio-cuando llegues te responderemos tus dudas los esperamos en el shibusen adios

Entonces que hacemos-me dijo Ragres poniendose de pie.

Bueno a ti tus padres no te ponen atención y los mios tampoco me ponen mucha asi que nos largaremos.

A si y como genio.

Dejamelo a mi-le respondi sacando mi celular y marcandole a un amigo mio.

Una media hora despues

Estas seguro de que esto es una buena idea?-me pregunto Ragres subiendo al jet privado de mis padres.

Me lo llevare un día no creo se den cuenta de que hice un viaje, verdad Oscar?

Por supuesto joven Gerardo hemos de llegar a su nueva escuela en unas cinco horas y yo he de volver antes de que sus padres se hayan dado cuenta de que hicimos un pequeño viaje.

Cinco horas despues

Vaya este lugar si que tiene una buena vista-me dijo Ragres asomandose por una de las ventanas.

Oye mira-dije señalando un poco a las afueras de la ciudad-tienen baños termales me pregunto si podre dar una miradita al de las mujeres ... auch oye no me digas que a ti tampoco se te habia ocurrido.

Señor ya casi llegamos-nos llamo Oscar por las bocinas-les recomendaria que se pusiera el cinturon de seguridad.

Diez minutos despues

Gracias Oscar y ya sabes que ninguna palabra sobre esto a mis padres, si te preguntan que donde ando solo diles que me quedare en la casa de Ragres.

Entendido señor y buena suerte en su nueva escuela-y solo vimos como el jet se iba alejando.

Ok primero lo primero-me dijo Ragres-a la escuela.

10 minutos despues

No mms me voy a marear de aqui a que suba esta escalera

Tranquilo Gera si quieres te espero a media escalera para que no te sientas mal je-creanme un dia lo voy a venir matando se fue saltando de tres a tres escalones ... ok estoy muerto creo que he subido unas quinientas escaleras y creo que tengo que subir otras mil, pero lo peor es que Ragres me esta sacando la lengua desde la cima.

Te tomo media hora no eres el peor pero iras mejorando con el tiempo-cuando voltee a ver quien me habia dicho eso vi a Maka con un cronometro en mano.

Permiso para tirarme al piso.

Concedido-sinceramente me recoste en el piso y no volvi a saber de mi en que los proximos diez minutos, cuando desperte no veia a Ragres.

Oye Maka-si seguia a mi lado-donde esta Ragres.

Hace lo que todo tecnico hace cuando llega al Shibusen fue a buscarse una o unas armas.

Me puedes llevar con el yo quiero conseguir un arma antes que el.

Seguro sigueme-ok al daialo los edificios grandes que habia visto ates de por si el shibusen se veia grande por fuera era aun mas enorme por dentro, fuimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una sala con muchos alumnos novatos como yo he de suponer-Disculpe Sid-sensei-voltee a ver con quien estaba hablando Maka y bueno ahora si debo supoer que lo he visto todo por que el maestro no era nada mas ni nada menos que un zombie-tenemos a dos tecnicos nuevos que agregar en la lista a un muchacho llamado Ragres y a otro llamado Gerardo.

A si el que se llama Ragres ya habia venido el ya esta apuntado, y me dijiste que Gerardo es el otro asi que debo suponer que es este que esta a tu lado, bueno muchacho toma-el maestro me dio una tarjeta que decia tecnico en ella-ahora busca a una arma que sea compatible con tu frecuencia de alma mientras mas sincronizados esten mas facil te resultara manejarla.

Entendido maestro-habia una gran variedad de armas vi lanzas, espadas, martillos, cuchillos y muchas mas. Algunos ya tenian pareja me preguto si habria perdido una opurtinidad valiosa de haber podido ser el tecnico de aquellas armas, de repente oi un escandalo un poco mas adelante, armas demoniacas iban gritando algunos alejandose de un muchacho y bueno he de suponer que era su hermana, lo peor es que vi que algunos tecnicos que ya tenian sus armas estaban intentando intimidarlos, el muchacho intentando defender a su hermana trasformo su brazo en el filo de bueno creo que era un guadaña, al hacer eso me explico por que los tecnicos los llamaban demoniacos el filo tenia un diseño peculiar de un marco de huesos recorriendo el filo de la hoja y un diseño de craneos esqueleticos color negro en el centro, de pronto vi que una lanza volaba y estaba apunto de darle a la chava de no ser por que Ragres se habia interponido en el tiro.

Tome la lanza y se las devolvi gritando-Dejalos en paz!

Mira el pequeño hereo muevete y dejanos mostrarles a esos demonios quien manda.

Tsk, ni de pedo lo hare.

A si pues ataquen!-y otros dos tecnicos sin contar al que lo habia empezado todo se abalanzaron sobre Ragres esquivo la lanza del primero, hizo la Matrix en contra de la hacha del segundo pero fue tirado al piso por el que lo empezo todo estaba a punto de ser herido por una espada de no ser por que el filo de la guadaña de la muchacha se habia interpuesto en el momento justo.

No podras solo tomanos-le dijo la muchacha a Ragres y ella y su hermano se transformaron en guadañas no con el mango tan largo como el de la de la guadaña de Maka el suyo creo que media unos cincuenta cm. Donde se untaban el mango y la hoja en vez de estar en un angulo de 90 grados ellos lo tenian un poco mas abierto como que unos 110 grados.

Impresionante-dijo Ragres con una guadaña en cada mano-ahora si perras vengan.

Tsk acaben con el-pero ahora Ragres estaba listo desvio la lanza del primero detuvo con los filos la hacha del tercero y se avento al que habia causado todos los problema el tipo intento darle una estocada Ragres pero el se agacho se deslizo un poco y corto la parte trasera del pantalon del tipo y se le vieron los calzones.

Retirada!-entonces el y sus compañeros salieron del salon.

Impresionante-le dije a Ragres-parecias tan natural usando las guadañas que pense que eras otro

Gracias ... ehrm ustedes ya pueden destransformarse.

Urgh-dijo el tipo tronandose la espalda-eso fue interesante y gracias soy Luis y ella es mi hermana Esmeralda-Luis media 1.70 iba con una camisa blanca y un pantalon de mezclilla, era rubio de ojos rojos eso asusta un poco pero bueno y su color de piel era blanca como la mia (Es Gerardo quien esta hablando ahorita por si las dudas), mientras que su hermana media 1.60 ella tenia el pelo de color cafe claro y los ojos de color esmeralda, creo que da ahi el nombre, ella iba con un sueter gris y un pantalon de mezclilla negro.

Disculpa-Esmeralda le estaba hablando a Ragres-quisieras ser nuestro tecnico?

Esme no puedes decir eso asi como asi hay qu ...

Si seguro.

En serio-dijo Luis voltendo a ver a Ragres como que sorprendido-no nos consideras terrorificos.

No es mas hasta me caen bien, me gustaria ser su tecnico si ustedes aceptan.

YAY!-grito Esme-por fin a alguien que no aterrorizamos hermano soy tan feliz.

Bueno Ragres tu sigue con tus armas yo todavia tengo que encontrar mi arma.

Después de ver a Ragres pelear voltee a todos lados buscando a alguna arma que no tuviera técnico y vi a unos 10 metros una chava de ojos verdes y era castaña estaba vestida con una chaqueta negra y un pantalón corto negro, toda negra mi color favorita, castaña, bonita pero estaba discutiendo con un bato

Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo entiendelo!

Porfavor Meli solo dame una 2 oportunidad si?

Ya sabes mi respuesta!

Eres un pe...

En ese momento me enfurecí y le dije

Dejala empaz idiota No le hables así es un mujer respetala!

Obligame imbecil!

Ok tu te lo buscaste- en ese momento Gerardo y el otro tipo corrieron el uno hacia el otro al estar a unos centímetro el tipo lanza un puñetazo que Gerardo detiene y se lo devuelve dándole en la cara y rompiéndole la nariz

Maldito la próxima ves te haré llorar- el tipo salió corriendo y se fue- Hola como te llamas? Estas bien?-Le pregunto Gerardo a la chava

Si gracias me llamo Melissa

Mucho gusto soy Gerardo quien era ese tipo?

Era mi exnovio no entiende que ya no quiero nada con el- eres nuevo? No te había visto nunca

Así jejeje estoy buscando un arma necesito una urgente mi amigo ya tienes las suyas solo falto yo.

Bueno yo soy una arma si tu quieres podemos ser compañeros

WOW enserio! Sería genial!

Pues vale para mi jejeje

Despues de eso Gerardo y Melissa se van a buscar a Ragres-oye tío que crees yo tambien tengo mi arma.

Dime algo que no sepa, pero en fin utsedes dos deben venir a ver esto.

Me asome por una esquina para solo ver que el tipo al que habia vencido se estaba aliando con los que Ragres habia vencido.

Que vamos a hacer?, no podemos contra cuatro tecnicos nosotros solos

No por eso debemos conseguir aliados, pero dejando eso de lado quien es tu arma y en que se transforma.

Ah ella es Melissa y se transforma en-y aqui es cuando recuerdo que solo acepte pero no le pregunte en que se transformaba, una gota de sudor paso por mi nuca-pues se transforma en ehrm.

En una espada chequen esto-gracias a dios que ella tomo la iniciativa y en mis manos cayo una espada de aproximadamente un metro de largo contando el mango el cual era negro y en donde se unia con el filo parecia que tenia una capa de metal sobra otra, era de doble filo y sinceramente la sentia muy ligera.

Esme, Luis se pueden transformar.

Seguro-le respondieron al unisono antes de caer en sus manos

Que tal una ronda-me dijo poniendose en una posición de combate.

Siempre has perdido en combates fisicos contra mi ahora quieres saber que incluso eres un tecnico mas debil que yo-dijo tomando la espada con ambas manos y sonriendo burlonamente.

Quitaras es sonrisa en un minuto-dijo lanzandose contra mi y yo corriendo contra el.

* * *

Ahi lo tienen mi primer capitulo de mi fic de soul eater sinceramente lo deje ahi por que me dije mierda acabare el fic en un solo capitulo si sigo escribiendo, si ven que unas partes la escritura esta medio rara es porque son las vacaciones asi que mi inspiracion se fue a la mierda literalmente, por hacer este fic no me olvidare de rebeldia spartan estare como que subiendo uno de cada uno asi que pues chao chao.


	2. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

Nota de autor

Queridos lectores les informo aqui que los siguientes capitulos de la historia ya no seran publicados aqui en fanfiction, a partir de ahora todas mis historias estan siendo publicadas en wattpad, pueden encontrarlas con el mismo nombre.


End file.
